naruto_bleach_and_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Zix
'''Master Zix '''is a Zeti, the founder and a member of the Deadly Seven and the teacher of Zavok. Apperance Master Zik is a blue Zeti, and the smallest of the Deadly Seven by far. His head and body are indistinguishable and are of a spherical shape, with small limbs. Only Master Zik's head is sky blue, while the rest of his body is black. He wears a robe that matches the colour of his torso with a torn hem on his wrists and around the waist. His short black legs end with two blue claws, with a third claw on each heel. Unlike the other Zeti, Master Zik does not appear to have a tail. Master Zik has five fingers on each sky blue hand, each finger tipped with a blue nail. Master Zik has wrinkles across his forehead and lips, and a long white moustache which reaches down to his feet. He has a pair of very short horns on his head, which are colored in black and yellow rings. He is largely bald sans for a long strand of white hair. Master Zik's sclera are yellow with purple irises, while he has blue eyelids and black under-eyes. Master Zik carries a wooden staff that is taller than he is, which ends in a inward swirl at the top. Personality Master Zik is very wise, serving as a source of wisdom for his student Zavok and others. He is very perceptive and has an eye for seeing potential in others. At the same time, Master Zik hold wisdom in high regard, believing that it can beat strength. Normally, Master Zik takes it easy in his semi-retirement. He is most of the time very calm and in a state of peace, telling Zavok calmly not be concerned when he asked Master Zik not trouble himself with Sonic and being impressed by Sonic's potential despite him being a threat to the Deadly Six. Likewise, he never shows any sign of distress or surprise and is never fazed by insults or taunts. Despite the air of peace around him, Master Zik can be very firm. He has no problem about stepping into a situation to handle it himself where others cannot and he can be very strict and grimly serious when the sitaution calls for it. He also does not tolerate disrespect, telling Sonic repeatedly that he needs to learn respect during their confrontations. Master Zik has rather low opinions young people in general as he considers youth is truly wasted on them. Regardless, he does take a certain liking to young people that can impress him as he smiled after seeing witnessing Sonic's fighting skills. He also thinks highly of his student Zavok, believing that Zavok would eventually come up with the same idea he had for turning Sonic into a robot slave. Like the other members of the Deadly Six, Master Zik is inherently malicious and violent. He takes a leveled joy in inflicting pain, torturing and killing others, and he has no qualms about causing massive genocide or widespread destruction for his own gain. He will also gladly encourage others' genocidal plans, as he praised Zavok for his plan to destroy the earth for their own benefits. He also comes off as vengeful, given that once he was freed from Eggman's enslavement by Sonic, Master Zik launched an attack on the scientist with the others. History Series Plot Apperances in Other Media Powers and Abilities *Magnetic Field Manipulation *Genius-Level Intellect - Master Zik is a fighting genius, possessing unparalleled wisdom and powers. *Master Martial Artist *High Acrobatic Skills and Reflexes *Enhanced Jump *Great Accuracy *Telekinetic Abilities *Blue Energy Balls Relationships Allies *Zavok (Protege) Enemies *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Zeti Category:Deadly Seven